The Darkest side of you
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: Shadow is found by his unknown twin sister, shadow project zero: Hatoko. When Sonic becomes her servant  in a horrible unknown cause, what will Shadow and Amy do to stop them? SonicxOCShadamy!
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Side of You (chapter 1)

"Shadow….what's wrong?" Amy gave Shadow a worried look as they sat in her apartment together, eating a cake that Amy had prepared.

"I don't know….I've felt strange since this morning. I'm sorry Amy. This cake is good though. Thinking of the effort you put in this makes me feel better." Shadow said lovingly.

"That's good." Amy said with a glad smile.

_**on prison island military base**_

"Get back here you!!" armed men ran through high-tech

hallways.

"They're gone…..good…..let's leave. I can find a capable servant….where brother lives. Wonder what he'll say when we meet...and hopefully this damned prototype works.…..CHAOS CONTROL!"

_**Station Square**_

Everyone sat in Amy's apartment eating the cake. "You guys only came for the cake didn't you!!" Amy exclaimed.

"Uh …Yes….?...No?... Maaaayyybeee….." Sonic teased her as he ate the strawberry goodness.

"I swear….you guys….sometimes I don't believe you." Amy sighed as she shook her head.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion nearby as the ground quaked.

"What the hell was that?!" Knuckles said, getting up on his feet.

"We should go check it out!! Come on guys!! People are in trouble!" Sonic shouted, already outside in a flash.

Shadow chaos controlled everyone outside and they followed Sonic to the explosion site.

As people ran away the smoke cleared.

A black female hedgehog with red streaks in her long hair and blood red eyes stood in the rubble wearing a worn out white dress with long torn baggy sleeves. She had a broken handcuff hanging off of her left wrist. She held what seemed like a black chaos emerald.

"Hmph….a bit unstable…but not too bad." She said to herself.

"Hey!! Who are you?" Sonic shouted.

The hedgehog girl turned to face him. She had a striking resemblance to Shadow.

"Shadow project zero. Hatoko, the original." She replied with a mean stare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It may be off to a funky star, but it gets better don't worry! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkest Side of you (chapter 2)

"Ha…toko?" Sonic looked at her strangely.

"Shadow…..it's nice to finally meet you." She said.

Shadow stared in shock. "The shadow project? Original? Who…..Who the hell are you? One of Eggman's machines?"

Shadow asked, regaining a bit of calm.

In a flash, she appeared right in front of him. "Shadow…..I would never have been created by someone who can't even defeat you. We are of the same creator, Professor Gerald Robotnic. We are the Shadow project, the split life forms….my brother. Or have you not known this?" Hatoko said, seemingly irritated.

"Split? Brother? You….my….sister?" Shadow was utterly confused by her words.

"I just got out of that pathetic human military base. Fifty years of being locked in that place. Nobody knew about me except for high ranking officers. Of course you wouldn't know…." Hatoko sighed, shaking her head at Shadow.

"How can you be Shadow's sister?! He never mentioned you at all!!" Amy exclaimed in her own angry confusion.

Hatoko turned to Amy slowly, walking to her. "Who are you? His lover or something?" she asked bitterly.

Amy shuddered a bit. "Y-yeah!! So what?!" she shouted angrily Hatoko, angry at the fact that she would say it like that.

Hatoko appeared shocked for a second. Then she broke out into cruel laughter. "You're joking!! That's hilarious!! Shadow has no use for you, so why would you lie?"

"Lie? Who said she was lying?" Shadow said angrily.

"I'm sorry….did I hurt your 'feelings'?" Hatoko asked in a taunting tone.

"Hey, I have no idea what's going on but I know you just blew up this place and that you can't get away with it!!" Sonic exclaimed angrily, pointing at Hatoko.

She looked at him with a smile. "…..Your power….is about equivalent to Shadow's…..so you work too…." She said a happily

"Huh?"

Before Sonic could register what she had said, she appeared before him. She grabbed his face. "……I want to awaken a darker side, the true side, the other side of you. Awaken and follow me as mine and obey in return for your freedom….." she whispered.

Sonic stared at her red eyes.

"Sonic what's wrong?!" Tails ran over quickly. Hatoko stepped back as Tails ran to Sonic. "Sonic!! Hey!!" Tails shook him a bit.

Suddenly, Sonic pushed Tails over. Tails fell on his back.

Sonic smiled cruelly.

"S-Sonic?" Amy stared at him in fearful shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What happened to Sonic?! OMG!! REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkest Side of You (chapter 3)

"Sonic!! What the hell did you do that for?!" Knuckles shouted as he ran to Tails' side, helping him up.

Sonic smiled. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"S-Sonic what happened to you? Something's wrong!" Amy exclaimed worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong Amy. I'm fine. Never better. Thanks Hatoko…..for the freedom." Sonic said sweetly to Hatoko.

"Save it. I want the chaos emeralds. That girl there has one. I sense it." Hatoko said, pointing at Amy.

"Okay then." Sonic replied, grinning.

Amy stepped back in fear, Shadow stood in front of her with a serious look on his face.

"I won't let you hurt Amy….no matter what the hell it is you want!!" Shadow shouted angrily.

"….Okay then Shadow. Your funeral." Sonic said.

Quicker than everyone's eyes could follow, Sonic slapped Shadow to the ground harshly.

Shadow got up swiftly, beginning to fist fight with Sonic. Hatoko sat watching in an amused manner.

Knuckles glared at her as he began to attack her. "You bitch!!" he cried angrily.

She grabbed his fist before it landed.

"You're slow echidna…….much too slow." She whispered in an irritated tone, squeezing his fist tightly.

Knuckles cried out as she dropped his hand.

Tails ran over to examine Knuckles' injury.

"It….It's…broken!!" Tails cried seeing Knuckles' hand. He stared at Hatoko with fear filled shock.

"She's…a monster…..!" he exclaimed softly.

Hatoko suddenly remembered bits of the past.

_**Flashback**_

"_She's a monster!!" "Stop her! Get the second project out now!! Project zero is malfunctioning!!" "Grandfather what's going on?!" "No!! Run away Maria!!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Hatoko stared at Tails with almost sad shock. "M….monster? Is that what you…..mon…ster…? You…. You brat!! I'll send you to hell!!"

Hatoko suddenly grabbed Tails by his throat.

"NO!" Knuckles kicked Hatoko before she could smash Tails' neck. Tails fell on the ground gasping for air.

Hatoko glared at them both viciously. "How dare you call me a monster you lower life forms!!"

Shadow fell over, out of breath and wounded all over.

"Shadow!! Stop it Sonic!! Stop!! Why are you doing this!?" Amy cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"Give me that emerald Amy. Unless I have to take it…." Sonic said with a smile.

Amy stared at him with confusion. "Who….Who are you?" Amy asked slowly.

"I'm just the darker side of Sonic. Hatoko freed me. In return I grant her wishes. I'm the side that.….still loves you." Sonic said.

Amy gasped. She quickly took the emerald from her pocket and threw it at Sonic.

He caught it without fail.

"G-get away from me." Amy said sadly. "Just go."

Sonic looked to Hatoko.

"Hey I have it!! Let's leave already!!' Sonic shouted.

Hatoko appeared beside him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" she cried as they warped away.

Shadow managed to get up.

"Sonic…..what the hell did she do to him..?" Shadow muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic is EVIL!! uh oh!! And he serves Hatoko!! REVIEW BECAUSE YOU MUST!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkest Side of you (chapter 4)

Amy tended to Knuckles' and Shadow's wounds carefully as Tails contacted the only military base he considered capable of keeping Hatoko. Prison Island.

"Yes you are correct. Shadow Project Zero was held captive here. Unlike her counterpart, Shadow Project 01, she is unstable. Her energy rates are frightening, her powers much too great for her to be used for the military's bidding." The head commander said to Tails.

"If she was this bad, then why was she not destroyed immediately!?" Tails asked in irritation.

"…..It's not that simple. She is almost completely indestructible. We put our best restraints on her and we managed to keep her locked up for about fifty years or so….but now she has escaped."

"Fifty years? That long?" Amy whispered in shock.

The transmission was suddenly cut off.

Hatoko's voice filled the shocked room.

"I know you have the rest of the emeralds. We can make a deal. Give me the emeralds…..or Sonic shall remain as mine. Of course, if you do not agree by these terms…..you may loose your lives…We shall meet at the Temple Ruins tomorrow at sunrise….I look forward to seeing you, brother. With these emeralds I shall complete the revenge you failed to fulfill….until then."

The screen began to glitch with static and hissing before it shut itself down.

"What the hell?! Revenge?!" Knuckles exclaimed, pounding his good fist onto the floor of Tail's workshop.

"What has that bitch got to get revenge for anyway?!"

Shadow stood. "Revenge upon the human race. Revenge on human's foolishness.That was the reson we were created by Professor. My reason was Maria's death…..I….would have no idea what would anger her so, and how Sonic is tied to her plot…." Shadow said sadly, remembering how much he had once hated Earth.

"Well….her transmission set off a virus on the main computer….it won't turn on." Tails said as he typed commands into the keyboard in vain.

"Well….we better hand them over. At least then we will have Sonic back to help. This is such a mess." Knuckles sighed wearily.

"Sonic…..huh….?" Amy muttered softly.

"What about Sonic?" Shadow asked her worriedly.

"….nothing…." Amy replied weakly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

corny and short...I know...I ran out of coffee so until I get more you must stick with me and keep reviewing!!


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkest Side of you (Chapter 5)

Sonic sat atop the ruins with Hatoko, awaiting the sunrise.

"Think they'll come?" Sonic asked her.

"…As foolish as they seem, most likely." Hatoko replied emotionlessly. She stared at the blue hedgehog with a strange look in her red eyes.

"Do you enjoy….serving me as mine?" she asked suddenly.

"Wh-What? Why do you ask?" Sonic replied shakily.

She leaned a bit closer to him. "You are mine completely under contract,….yet someone remains in your heart other than me. Who? Who is it?" she asked in a strange tone unlike her usual one.

Sonic looked at her regretfully.

"A-Amy Rose…." He replied softly.

For a mere second, Hatoko appeared angered by his reply.

"That girl yesterday?" Hatoko asked.

Sonic nodded slowly, the turned away.

"Hmph….once again….I am…." Hatoko muttered slowly to herself. Her face seemed sad, making Sonic regret.

As the sun began to finally rise slowly, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails rushed over with a bag.

Shadow held the bag, walking up to Hatoko slowly and cautiously.

"Here are the emeralds….now let Sonic free from your little mind games…" Shadow said angrily as Hatoko took the bag from him.

She peered into the small sack. The last six were there.

She glanced at Sonic. "….Thank You for the emeralds…fools.." she said.

Hatoko glared at Amy with enough hate to make her shudder.

"I won't return Sonic! Not to you, you little bitch!!" she cried angrily.

"Damn!!" Shadow cursed.

Hatoko leaped back to Sonic, pulling him close.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" she cried as they began to disappear.

Shadow fell on his knees in anger. "DAMN IT!" he cried as his fist pounded the ruined temple hard enough to create another crack the shape of his fist.

"Shadow!!" Amy cried as she ran to him.

"I should've known something like this would happen…." Shadow muttered angrily.

"Shadow……" She said worriedly as she attempted to comfort him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What's up wit Hatoko? And why does she want revenge? REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Darkest Side of You (Chapter 6)

Hatoko mercilessly dragged Sonic through the abandoned halls of ARC. The warp from Earth to the space station had taken a great toll on her body, for she took several long steps before falling onto the ground in complete exhaustion.

"H-Hatoko what's wrong?! The chaos control from Earth to the ARK was too much wasn't it?!" Sonic exclaimed worriedly.

"SHUT UP! You….you are only here to serve because of the freedom you've received….You don't honestly want to…be around me….so….just…lea.."

"I'm not just here to serve!! You need help! Here!" Sonic slung her over his shoulder with ease.

"W-what?! Put me down you damned lower life form!! I can walk without your help easily!!" Hatoko cried, pounding her fists on his back angrily.

Sonic placed her on the ground softly. She sat on the cold floor of the space center in uneasy silence.

She looked at him with a troubled stare, then turn her head to the left to look out the window upon Earth.

"In what way can I help you then? How can I prove that I am not as shallow as that?!" Sonic asked with sadness in his voice.

Hatoko looked at him, her face turning to a mischievously happy smile, her red eyes filled with an evil glow.

"Kill her." Hatoko said in an awfully happy tone.

"W-What?" Sonic asked in confusion, his green eyes focusing on her red ones.

"Kill her. Kill that girl you hold so dearly in your heart despite the fact that you serve me." Hatoko said with a sick happiness in her voice.

"K-kill Amy?" Sonic said shakily, shocked at her strange demand.

"To draw sadness and hopelessness from every heart….to destroy everything that breathes….this includes you….to feel the hopeless pain….that is my reason for creation." Hatoko whispered, staring into Sonic's eyes without any regrets for her words.

"….But what good does that do you? The hopelessness? Why would you want it? Why would you want me to kill Amy?" Sonic asked.

Every word she said just made him understand less.

"... Strange for a dark side such as you to not compehend the feelings I bear...Nobody understands this….especially her….she has no skills of her own.So sickeningly weak. She is too full of hope. She is showered with love and protection, and has grown to be so clueless and protected….like a mere child. It makes me sick. The fact that she has my brother….so many friends….and…..you."

"….Hatoko….you…" Sonic began to realize her point in saying these thoughts she held inside.

"Hmph…I mocked Shadow for feeling of 'love' for that girl…..when…I actually…..may have…….that same feeling…..for you…." Hatoko said regretfully as her eyes saddened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

omg did Hatoko just confess to Sonic? Even if she did, she still has not reveled why she wants her revenge! The reson is stll secret!! READ AND REVIEW!! P.S I cannot add detail...my vocabulary is too narrow...and I am too lazy...sorry for super short chapters folks! Also, I have a little game I wanna play with the reviewers!! If you can guess the reason for Hatoko's revenge, I will dedicate a chapter to you!! Just for fun!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Darkest Side of You (chapter 7)

"ARK, ARK, ARK….everything about you, Shadow, is all connected to ARK…..and you know nothing of Hatoko?" Tails asked the black hedgehog in an irritated manner, as he prepared a rocket to space.

"….No…I was born, raised and trained on the ARK…..no one informed me of her. I have no idea where they would be able to keep her though. I knew every room in the ARK. I could not have just walked into a room and not have noticed her there…." Shadow said with a strange uneasiness in his voice, which was quite unlike him despite the situation.

"I think….if she is bent on revenge on the world, the first place she would go to is the ARK, so she can fire the Eclipse Canon…." Amy suggested, trying to be of any help she could.

"….that is good…..we should go there anyway. There should be some record of her there. Something to help us understand how we can beat her, or any weaknesses she may have….and that's why I'm getting out the rocket." Tails replied with his hands full, screwing bolts onto the outside of the immense shuttle.

"I worry for you Amy...her anger seemed to be directed to you..." Shadow added in a worried tone.

"Why….was she so angry at me? The way she glared….it's almost like she was sending me to hell by only looking at me….it was terrifying…..her eyes….she seems so distant…..and the tone of her voice….as if Sonic were very important to her….someone she didn't want to loose. It's almost as if……she loves him…" Amy said sadly, lowering her head down, her emerald eyes holding a dismayed feeling.

_**Aboard the ARK, Eclipse Canon Central Control Unit**_

"Finally……the world shall see this confining darkness…..the end of their lives….despair beyond what their meaningless minds can even comprehend….." Hatoko whispered with an evil smile upon her face, her red eyes focusing on the illuminated screen of the canon's main targeting system.

Sonic stood behind, watching her in sad silence, his eyes fixated on her back.

"Why must it….be like this?" he muttered softly to himself as she typed in the system's main password with a happy smile.

"Why? Still….you don't understand this? The records…..I will show them to you….so you can see why, and finally understand the pain…..all the things I was forced to endure. You will see why I hate everything…..why it makes me sick." Hatoko said with a hate filled tone as she typed in commands onto the system.

"Records for SHADOW PROJECT 01 and SHADOW PROJECT ZERO" the computer replied as Hatoko clicked enter onto the command keyboard.

Two windows formed onto the screen. One read: "Shadow Project 01". The other read: "Shadow Project Zero."

On the 01 screen, Sonic saw Shadow sitting with a cute human girl with soft blond hair that graced her shoulders, and a blue dress that covered her knees. She had beautiful blue eyes, and she stared at Shadow sweetly. Shadow smiled warmly in return.

What Sonic saw on the zero screen shocked him. His eyes widened, he stepped back.

On the Zero screen, Hatoko lay on the ground covered in tiny scratches and open wounds that continued to bleed. She was unhealthily thin, and covered in dust. Her eyes were bloodshot, those of an untamed beast. She wore a shredded black dress that was too big and too long for her.

The room she lay in was dark, dirty, and she was held back by huge shackles on her wrists, held by large chains bolted into the walls.

"Do you see? Human kind created Shadow and I as the ultimate weapons for human use. Experimental beings….as part of the Shadow project, Shadow was never told of my existence. The experiment was to see what kind of life would best suit us. To cultivate better living weapons in a tortured environment? Or to give them love? Shadow and I were given free will. We were originally only supposed to be a single being, however, there was no possible way to contain immense power in one body, so they decided to do this to us. Shadow lived happily with Maria, while I was treated as a lab rat, a tester for sedatives, poisons, energy formulas. Before they injected anything into Shadow, it was always tested on me. I was their simply their plaything, a scapegoat that was created to benefit mankind!! But they don't know…."

Hatoko's red eyes burned furiously into Sonic's green ones. "What was created to serve man shall bring his death!" she exclaimed as she began to laugh maniacally. "Such is irony is it not?! It is too pitiful!! So much that it makes me laugh! So pitiful! The irony of it all!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I dedicate this to a reviewer that called themselvef "Taylor" congratts! your guess to Hatoko'sreasoning was the closest! This is the real reason! Please keep reading and reviewing this story!


	8. Chapter 8

The Darkest Side of You (chapter 8)

Amy stepped from the shuttle's exit into the ARK. It felt so barren, despite the room's light and running machinery.

"…..it makes me feel so…..nostalgic…..like nothing had ever happened….and Maria is waiting for me in the residential area…." Shadow said, a sad look on his face.

"It's been five days since Hatoko took Sonic…I wonder if he's alright…." Amy asked worriedly, her eyes looking at the ground in sadness.

"We may as well go for what we came for. Hatoko's records……they should all be accessible through the same password….right? Shadow?" Tails asked as he stepped into the room.

"The password is Maria. M-A-R-I-A…." Shadow spelled it out to Tails so he could take note of it.

Knuckles hopped out. "It sure has been a while…." He said as they began to walk slowly through the quiet halls of the space station.

_**ARK Central Control Unit**_

Hatoko looked at the monitor with irritation blazing in her red eyes.

"Looks like the fools are here. Will you prove to me I…can trust you? Sonic…the hedgehog?" Hatoko asked in a slightly worried manner, despite the irritated look that remained on her face.

"……Yeah. I'll do it." Sonic replied silently, his eyes staring at the floor in regret and pained sadness.

She smiled, despite his utter grief.

"That's why….I won't destroy you. You suffer the same fate as Shadow and I. You are the darker side brought out by me. Inner thoughts and wishes you keep inside. Making you kill that girl sets you into enough hopelessness. The darkness shall engulf you and you shall never escape. You are mine forever, and I will never let you go. Especially not to that girl." Her smile turned to hate, her red eyes burned into his green ones.

"Kill her then. I will watch you from here. Now go." Hatoko's eyes glared fiercely.

Sonic obeyed, walking out of the room immediately.

_**ARK System Records Computer Room**_

"Records…Shadow Project Zero…Hatoko….password….M-A-R-I-A…." Tails spoke to himself as he typed furiously on the system's keyboard.

"Video records…..September eighth….nineteen fifty-seven….enter…" Tails clicked the video record.

A window popped up, revealing a chained Hatoko. She lay in the dark wearing an oversized black dress. Her disheveled hair fell in front of her face, her red eyes gleamed in the darkness.

Three men in white coats came into the room, flipping on the lights. One held a syringe filled with strange purple substance. She scrapped on the ground helplessly as the needle was plunged into her right arm, the other men holding her back.

"Any reactions?" one of the men asked. "….no not yet. Just leave her." Another answered. They dropped her onto the ground, flipping off the lights and leaving her in the darkness.

"….what….was that? She looked so pitiful…..her eyes were like that of a….a beast…."Knuckles said, shock filling his voice.

Tears were spilling from Amy's eyes as the video ended.

"….How could anyone….put her through something so horrible? Is that how she lived? For all of her life? Living so unsightly?" Amy sobbed quietly.

"You better believe it Amy. She has every right to her revenge, every right to damn this entire world."

"W-What?" Amy looked at the doorway seeing Sonic standing there.

"I've just been ordered to kill you….don't take it too personally. I promise to make this painless." Sonic said, pulling out a black emerald.

"That's the prototype GUN had been creating!!" Tails exclaimed in shock.

Sonic appeared before Amy, ready to strike a fatal blow.

Shadow pushed Amy aside, taking the hit instead. He was blown back by the force. Sonic took this chance to run at Amy. Shadow appeared before him, slapping him aside. He slid to a stop, running back again. Shadow appeared before he could blink, delivering a blow to his stomach.

Sonic kneeled over in pain. Shadow looked at him with an angry glare.

"What the hell is with you?!" he asked angrily.

Suddenly, Sonic appeared before him, slamming his fist into his chest.

Shadow dropped, curling up on the floor in agony.

Sonic walked slowly to Amy.

She dropped on her knees, tears sliding from her fear filled eyes as he stood directly in front of her. She was paralyzed, frozen by her own shock.

Sonic raised his hand, the black emerald morphed into a long sword.

Amy looked into his eyes slowly.

"S-So…Sonic?"

His hand fell to strike her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

omg did he kill her for real? REVIEW PEOPLE!! REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

The Darkest Side of You (chapter 9)

Sonic threw the blade aside. Amy looked at him in pure shock.

"…..I can't do it. I'm sorry Hatoko. I can't. She…..she's special to me. I can't do this." he whispered in sadness, tears forming up in his green eyes.

Suddenly, Hatoko appeared behind Amy. She held a look of pure hate, tears streamed down her face quickly, flowing freely from her narrowed red eyes. "…..you're horrible." She whispered as she picked up the black emerald, and grabbing Amy's shoulder roughly, warped away.

Sonic dropped on his knees. Tears slid endlessly from his green eyes.

"…..I'm sorry….everybody." he muttered in sadness.

"….Whatever! Let's save Amy! After all…….we are a team!" Tails said with a reassuring smile.

"We know you didn't mean it." Knuckles said.

Shadow rose up.

He walked strait to Sonic, looking him directly in the eyes.

"…Welcome back then….Sonic." he said with a small smile.

Sonic smiled back. "Thanks guys….We better hurry. Hatoko's probably going to kill her. Come on!" Sonic ran out the room, Shadow beside him, Tails and Knuckles running behind.

_**Eclipse Canon Main Control Room**_

Hatoko threw Amy mercilessly onto the cold floors of the control room.

"….All for you. Everybody cares for you. You have everything. Everyone's love. You selfish little bitch!" Hatoko exclaimed as Amy rose onto her feet slowly.

"…You love Sonic don't you?!" Amy cried angrily her emerald eyes focusing on Hatoko's red ones.

Hatoko's eyes narrowed, she slapped Amy in anger.

"Who else is there to love?! I love him! He is all I have!! The only person I had….and yet….his heart belongs to you despite all the things you already are blessed with!!" Hatoko cried angrily in reply.

Amy clutched her burning cheek. "Maybe you have nobody else because you never gave them a chance!! The world is not full of completely horrible people!! There are innocent people! That suffer like you too! Why must you be so inconsiderate?!!" Amy was now furious, beginning to fight angrily with Hatoko.

"Inconsiderate? You call me inconsiderate?! You saw those records!! That was my life!! Everyday!! The only things I knew of were the limited food and water I ever received, the dress that served as clothes to me all my life, the many needles stuck into me, the pain, the hopelessness, the darkness!!! You have no idea!! You….you have no clue how it felt!! That's one of the things I hate about you the most!!! And if Sonic can't kill you, THEN I WILL!!!!"

Amy stepped back as Hatoko swung a fist at her. Amy saw a metal pipe.

Grabbing it quickly while evading the swing of a sword Hatoko had gotten from the power of the emerald, she lunged at Hatoko, nearly hitting her left arm.

She spun around, shielding herself with the pipe before Hatoko could strike her back.

Hatoko smiled cruelly, noticing the blisters that Amy received from clutching the pipe so tightly.

Hatoko swung her blade, cutting Amy's right cheek. Amy ducked to avoid another blow.

"I don't think I can keep up with her….I'm surprised I can even shield myself…." Amy thought with grave worry as she sidestepped to avoid a blow to the heart.

The blade cut into her side. She winced, falling back a bit. Hatoko held the blade's tip right in front of Amy's face. Amy began to break into a cold sweat.

"….I'm done for!!" she thought as she closed her green eyes tightly.

"Stop Hatoko!!"

Hatoko spun around, seeing Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles standing in the doorway.

"AMY!!" Shadow exclaimed, seeing his love loosing so much blood.

"S-Shadow….everybody…." Amy mumbled softly with relief.

Hatoko looked at Sonic with sadness. She pointed the sword at Amy.

"If….I killed her before your very eyes brother….how would you react?" Hatoko asked slowly, her tone fading.

"…..I would never forgive you. Return her to me. Don't fire the canon. So many lives should not be wasted. You too….can find someone who understands you. Don't take this path. It's not worth anything in the end." Shadow replied, staring into Hatoko's red eyes.

Hatoko lowered the sword from Amy's face. Amy seemed shocked.

"……I thought….you might say that. You foolish…brother. Sonic….I did not lie. I do love you." Hatoko smiled, despite the tears in her eyes.

"….but….I was created to destroy mankind. If that was my purpose all along….then….I can never be forgiven……goodbye…..you fools." Hatoko said as she took the sword to face her own heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

holy flying crapmonkeys...did Hatoko just kill herself?! YOU MUST REVIEW OR I SHALL FIRE THE ECLIPSE CANON IN YOUR FACE!!!! (LOL)


	10. Chapter 10

The Darkest Side of You (chapter 10)

Blood dripped slowly onto the cold floors of the control room.

Everyone was in a shock.

Sonic had caught the blade before she could get it anywhere near her heart. He held the edge tightly in his right hand, so tightly that it caused his hand to bleed.

Hatoko stared into his eyes, her own eyes filled with shock that she had never felt before.

"…Y-You…You fool!! Let it go!!" Hatoko cried angrily at him, despite the shock she still felt.

"Are you crazy? You can't die over something like that! You haven't even begun to seriously live yet! You may have put me against everybody I cared for, but….If you can say you love me then there is some decency in your heart! So don't blame others, or wallow in self-pity! Just fix the problem and forget it! And maybe…just somehow the love in you can be returned! And you will no longer be chained like a beast in the darkness! If you would kill yourself, then how does it make you any better than those who kept you here on ARK?!!"

Hatoko dropped the sword. She fell on her knees, tears flowing from her eyes once again.

"….But….I was the one who brought disaster upon ARK so many years ago…..a chemical reaction in a fluid that was injected into me to be tested caused me to grow in power, thereby giving me the strength to free myself. The military then arrived to destroy ARK, killing so many. That included Maria. They found a way to subdue me, and took me to Earth with them for research, and once again I was chained and alone….I hated everything. And wanted revenge….I wanted to show them all how horrible it felt. Maybe….I only needed someone to realize this. That's why I searched for you Shadow…you who had lost everything. I believed you would understand this pain that drove me on, influenced my thinking. And I was attached to you, Sonic, because I felt that you had to follow me. Freedom paid with servitude…is no freedom at all….is it?"

Hatoko smiled uneasily, her tears still dripping to the floor.

"I won't bind you any longer. Freedom is to have no binds to a master. And I am grateful you can….even think of forgiving me. In return….I give you the abort code for the canon."

Hatoko stood, and wiping the tears from her face, she began walking to the canon's computer system.

Sonic nodded to her with a smile, giving her a friendly thumbs up.

She smiled warmly in return. She faced the computer system.

"Shadow Project Zero, demanding system abort command." Hatoko said, shaking the uneasiness from her tone.

"Voice recognition complete, abort command located. System abort password?" the computer spoke in a robotic voice that rang loudly in everyone's ears.

"System abort password: SAKASAMA NO CHO."

"Password recognized. Cease canon fire."

"Shut down all systems. Allow no further usage." Hatoko added quickly.

"System ARK password required."

"ARK password: GREIF TO THOSE LOST TO US, IN HOPE THAT WE CAN MAKE A BETTER FUTURE" Hatoko took a deep breath, hoping the password was correct.

"Password accepted. All systems shut down. ARK station activity cease. Shutting down main computers……progress complete."

The screen went black, all lights turned off, leaving everyone in limited lights that were scatted about the ceiling.

"Is…is that it? Hatoko?" Sonic squinted to see her in the limited light that illuminated the large room.

"…It is done. Now…let's leave." Hatoko turned to them with a smile unlike any other. Her red eyes shown brightly with happiness, even though the room was hardly lit.

They began to run through the dark station's hallways to reach their shuttle.

As everyone hopped in, Hatoko watched sadly. She lowered her head as if she were ashamed.

Sonic looked back at her with a smile.

"Do….do I deserve to….be with you?" she asked him as if she were a timid child, asking for something she could not have.

He nodded. "You know, you're not so bad anyway! I would've been mad too if I were treated like you were. But revenge does you no good, and besides, you have a cute smile!"

"AHA!! A CONFESSION!" Amy stuck her head out of the rocket, giggling at Sonic's words.

"AMY YOU EAVESDROPPER!!!" Sonic exclaimed angrily, spinning around to face the pink hedgehog.

"How come you never said I was cute? You know this is why you never get a girl!!" Amy replied with an evil grin.

"Oh shut up…." Sonic replied, rolling his green eyes rudely.

Hatoko giggled. She appeared before him, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss.

Amy gasped. "WOW!! Man….if I ever got kissed like that I would be…"

Shadow interrupted her with a quick kiss of his own.

"You would….what?" he asked mischievously with a smile.

Amy didn't answer...She was down on the ground blushing bright red.

"Amy's down! Amy's down!" Knuckles cried jokingly.

"And apparently so is Sonic…." Hatoko said with a smile just as mischievous as Shadow's.

"They really are twins aren't they…." Knuckles said laughing as he saw the two hedgehogs smiling together.

"OH JUST GET IN THE DAMN PLANE!!" Tails cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the end folks. Sorry that just totally sucked !! Totally not my best story. But, I felt like ending it quick and cute...sorry about the disapointment eveyone!! REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
